A Giant of the Past
by Avationrocks10
Summary: When DJ Obtavio decides to attack Inkopolis, the Squidbeak Splatoon are powerless to stop him, but all changes when Godzilla arrives to answer nature's call. The lessons about Godzilla and the demise of the humanity bring change. Unknowingly, Humanity will return to claim what is theirs. Would Godzilla and the Splatoon be successful in bringing balance to nature and peace?
1. A View from Godzilla

**Hello Viewers! This was just an idea that came over my head while watching _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_. Slight spoilers to anyone who didn't watch it yet.** **I don't see this idea going anywhere as I put the thought together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or Splatoon.**

* * *

**Chapter One: A View from Godzilla**

**_Point of View from Godzilla_**

A disturbance had awakened Godzilla from his sleep. A disturbance he thought he wouldn't feel again. He hadn't felt anything like this in a long time. The balance of nature being threatened. He rose from the ground of his underground lair and dove into the water of the deep sea. Nature was calling him to respond to a threat. A threat to the existence of the planet. He didn't know what would he be facing but he hoped it was worth his time.

The last time that he had this calling was twelve-thousand years ago. The time when humans drew the final straw.

He had decided to give the humans a chance and they blew it. After a fourth World War, he had enough. The knowledge of him and the other monsters weren't passed down the generations that came after. Whether it was out of fear or ignorance, it didn't matter.

He felt a bit sorry for how he treated the humans for their way of dealing with arguments.

Using his title as god, he and the other monsters set out to destroy the world and push the humans off the planet and into space. It took nearly eight years to fully destroy everything but it was worth it. Just for good measure, he shot his atomic blast a few times at escaping spaceships to show the message.

Once there were no signs of them returning, they all lived in peace. That was the more peaceful it was ever gonna get.

The monsters that fought with him had died long ago due to old age. He was able to live on thanks to the power of his atomic heart. As there was no disturbance, he was able to sleep for four thousand years at a time, slowly healing injuries that he endured throughout the time he lived among the humans.

He would awaken for a hundred years at a time to just roam around the planet to see how everything changed. Often he would visit the cities that he destroyed, taking note of how the plants had begun to overgrow and hide everything. It was lonely on the planet by himself, though there were the creature of the sea and land to keep him company. He felt like he was just wasting his life away. He realized early and regretted his decision to drive the humans off the planet, he begun to miss the wars that had raged. He begun to miss the battles that he fought himself.

But right now, he was heading out to the island of Japan. The last time he was there, there wasn't anything roaming. Why now? No matter! He was going there anyway.

It took several days to get there at most due to how big the world was. Once the seafloor begun to rise, he surfaced to walk.

He saw what looked like buildings in the distance which was odd. No time to wonder though, it was close.

He spotted a flat area separate from the trees so he followed it into the city. That was when he realized the city was alive. He looked closely and found human-like-beings trying to run about, running from him to be exact. Whatever these beings were, they were intelligent enough to build cities. He showed no emotion as he stepped among the structures. He did his best to avoid damaging anything but that was unavoidable as his large size said otherwise. Oh well! It was not his fault if anyone died or got injured.

He gazed as he spotted what was threatening the balance. As Godzilla took a look at his opponent, he couldn't help but laugh internally.

The opponent was a giant octopus, wearing some sort of armor. He was towering above the structures, slightly smaller to his size.

The octopus was causing havoc by destroying buildings in anyway possible. He hardly seemed a threat but would be trouble if he had the chance to grow bigger. This would be a short and quick one sided battle. Godzilla made himself know by a roar, causing the octopus to look in his direction.

The shock that the octopus gave with his eyes was a sign of fear. Nevertheless, the octopus said something before making something giant appear. The next thing that Godzilla heard was music blasting into his ears.

_"What was this guy thinking? Did he think music was gonna kill him?__" _He wasn't going to be lying though, ringing began to fill his hearing.

Okay then, the game was on. Godzilla decided to counter this by using his atomic breath to destroy the thing playing the music.

The octopus got angry then attempted to get physical and began attacking. The guy jumped and wrapped all his eight tentacles around to attempt a strangle method. "_Such a big mistake!"_ Godzilla couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. This fight was nothing compared to when he fought Ghidorah. The strength of this guy appeared to be ten times weaker than King Kong. The giant dinosaur could see all around that the human-like-beings were watching as if it was a battle to the death. This encouraged Godzilla as he wanted to make himself known to the occupants of the city. His opponent was barely able to cause any injury to him. The closely thing was the sharp suckers cutting open his outer skin. To Godzilla, the attempt was just making deep flesh wounds. It was painful but not as painful when he fought Ghidorah.

This was enough for Godzilla to determine if this guy was dangerous or not. This guy had crossed the line to answer that. This guy could easily be put to rest with ease, but Godzilla had decided to made himself look like he was going to fall in defeat.

He did this by slowing down on purpose, and letting the octopus strangle him further. Godzilla shut his eyes as if he was in a lot of pain. Just as it seemed like the octopus was going to go for the final blow to his head, that was when Godzilla struck. He lashed out at the large being, spewing out his atomic breath.

The octopus screamed as the atomic breath began to melt him from the inside out.

After Godzilla looked to see that his opponent was vaporized into the afterlife, he pointed his head to the sky and gave a roar to declare himself as the victor.

He could hear cheering coming from below, with the feeling of nerviousness and worry. The human-like-beings were wondering who he was and how did he get so big. Well you can say that to anyone that was big. He took a look at the city around him, finding it to be similarly built like Tokyo. He was half-tempted to destroy the city himself just to further prove that he was god but he objected.

Just as he looked around at the city, his eye caught several of the beings on top of one of the taller buildings. As he began making his way to the building, the beings were frozen in fear. One of them however stepped up to the challenge and approached the edge. He could tell it was a female, wearing some strange outfit.

What he could clearly see was that her hand holding the firearm was shaking. He could smell the fear in her, fearing that one wrong move could end her. Well it wasn't gonna be that way since it was proven many times over that guns couldn't hurt him anyway.

He looked at the being as she put her firearm down and threw it to the side. She knew that she couldn't retaliate. Godzilla sensed the fear, her fear of him continuing to rise. These beings were different from what he encountered in the past.

As he got himself as close to the building as possible, he waited as she finally placed her hand on his snout. The same hand that was holding the firearm just moments ago. Her fear of him began to diminish a little as she gasped slightly. Moments later, the feeling of her hand quickly fell away as she looked up at him and walked back to the group she was with.

Something told him that his relationship and this species was going to go well, better than the last time.

* * *

**Well what do you viewers think? I don't expect much from this one shot but I hope you enjoyed it.** **Feel free to leave a review or a PM if you would like to see more chapters in the future.**


	2. A View from Obtavio and Agents

**To all those tuning in, it looks like you got a second chapter. I would like to thank those who favorited the story. Based on the number of views, I say this story is moving forward. I don't know how it would go from here, but I have taken all your suggestions** **into** **consideration.** **I am just saying this right now, I am not going to give any names to our favorite agents. I am just going to stick with numbers. The only names I am accepting are Callie and Marie, aka One and Two.**

**If there are concern about swears or anything like that, then don't worry. I don't intend to go that far unless I have to.**

**The chapter also contains spoilers from _Godzilla: King of the Monsters _so you have been warned.**

**On a good side so far, 132 views, 4 Follows and 5 Favorites. I want to say thanks for those who followed and favorite. ****There is the possibity of the Squidbeaks Splatoon going somewhere in the next chapter. As for humans, that is up for me to decide in the future.**** If you could ****leave a review or PM, that would be nice. It is what motivates me to continue.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A View from Obtavio and Agents**

**_Point of View from DJ Octavio_**

Obtavio had done it! He had escaped from that snowglobe that had held him. After he was defeated two times by Agent Three and Agent Four of the Squidbeaks Splatoon, he was looking for something anew. He tasked the best soldiers to defend the zapfish and they all fell to just two inklings.

There had to be a change to how he would destroy the Inklings. Just after he escaped, he went back underground to reform his battered army. Majorly had defected and had joined the inklings up in the surface. As he was searching for a way to convince his soldiers of a new plan. He discovered that while he was gone, a few of his soldiers had discovered a liquid that was giving off something and making them sick.

This material was nuclear waste, unknowingly to him. The liquid dated back to the humans and was used through nuclear plants and had reached their usefulness. No one was suppose to find this type of liquid as it was still highly radioactive. The liquid was surrounded by layers and layers of concrete underground and yet it was a lucky find.

While his soldiers saw this as highly dangerous, Obtavio saw this liquid being useful. Upon further research from his top scientist, it was through theory, that the liquid was able to mutate living organisms and causing them to grow.

Octavio was amazed upon the research, seeing it's use. The research was just as flawed since no one really understood the material and it's dangerous contents. Octavio insisted that the material be tested to see it's effects for future development.

As nobody wanted to be the test subject, he decided to test it on himself. With the material, he got away as far as possible, hiding himself between a set of mountains. Based on the flawed research, Octavio stupidly decided to chug the liquid down. Well, poor decisions are to be expected when one is only focused on a single goal alone.

At all odds, the liquid began to painfully trigger a growth spurt within him. The event made him grow up to an incredible height within a few minutes, just tall and big enough to terrorize Inkopolis. He laughed as this plan was going to work. It was simple enough, Grow big and destroy Inkopolis.

He theoried that the side effects of the radioactive liquid had made him stronger. In reality, it hadly did anything. It only caused him to become a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode.

Instead of deciding to attack Inkopolis then and there, it was a good idea to wait a few days. What was the rush when your now big.

His now large size was bound to attract attention, good intention to make the inklings fear him. He was going to see Inkopolis be destroyed. He decided to attack on a early rise, when most of the inklings would be too tired to get up. The inklings in the first building didn't stand a chance it crumbled under the weight of the octopus. After that, it was just smooth sailing. He was bringing chaos to the city alone, destroying building after building.

It didn't take long for the Inkopolis Police and National Guard to respond. They could try everything they could but they won't be able to do anything as his mere size would be unaffected by just their ink alone. The Inkopolis National Guard was however was proving to have some success as their jet fighters, loaded with ink bombs and ink missiles managed to stun Obtavio but not splat him. This was due to the nuclear waste within Obtavio. Any damage done would have been healed almost instantly.

Once the inklings realized that he couldn't be stopped, their only purpose was to get away as far as possible. Just as he was about to march on to take the Great Zapfish on Inkopolis Tower, that was when he saw it.

A creature approaching to challenge him. Obtavio managed to take in the layout of the creature, being taller and looking touch. He was surprised at first but he rose to the challenge, counting that his new found strength would be able to help.

He might as well give this challenger a warm up or something like that.

_"How do you think of music blasting in your ears!" _Octavio had managed to summon a record player, it rising from the ground infront of him.

One of his favorite tracks was playing as he dropped the beat as loud as he could. The beat managed to stun the creature for a few seconds but didn't manage to put fear. The creature responded by firing a blast from his mouth towards the record player and destroy it. This angered Obtavio as the record player was about to play his favorite part as well. He lashed out towards the creature to strangle it.

Obtavio has managed to get the upper hand on the creature by the looks of it. The creature was falling before him as it was on it's last legs. He directed and aimed for the head as it was the final blow.

He lifted into the air to pounce on the head of the creature, but that was when he realised his mistake. He didn't have time to react as the creature lifted it's head and fired a blast large enough to engulf him whole.

His screams was what he heard as his whole octo body was melted into nothing. He instantly died there, leaving the legendary DJ Obtavio no more, or so it seems.

**_Point of View from the Squidbeaks Splatoon_**

Agent Three was out of her apartment as her phone beeped, quickly hurrying to one of the tall skyscraper that had the name of _Highsky Inkopolis__. _While meeting in Octo Valley was the first thing that the Agents did, the event unfolding wasn't taking place there. It was at Inkopolis!

As Agent Three arrived, the rest of the Squidbeaks Splatoon was already there. Poor Captain Cuttlefish was freaking out as just a week ago, the snow globe containing Octavio was found cracked open. Inklings that had knowledge of the Octo King knew that he was not to be messed with, their fear went up as he was clearly visible out in the open. Agent Three asked herself. _"_How did Obtavio get so big?"

Callie, Marie, Four and Eight and Captain Cuttlefish had chose a well hidden place where they could all come up with a plan within the city in case there were any invasions. Right now, Inklings within Obtavio's reach were being splatted and the respawn points would not be able to keep up with the demand. Eventually, the power would cut out and inklings would begin dying.

"Yallright Squidbeaks Splatoon! Lets go get Obtavio!"

Callie had thought quickly, detailing that it would be best to get as high as possible if they wanted to beat Obtavio. Their best effort was to try to get to the top of Highsky Inkopolis and fight him from there.

Highsky Inkopolis was based to a building that the human designed long ago. The blueprints for the building had somehow managed to survive thousands of years. Based on what the best inklings were able to translate, the humans had named the building _Willis Tower_ for some odd reason, itself being based in a city called _Chicago_. Highsky was two hundred and fifty meters high, just half the height of what the humans were able to build. It wasn't the tallest in the world but it was the tallest in Inkopolis.

As they climbed their way up, Inklings who were coming down made way quickly for the secret agents. Some of them encouraged the agents while some didn't say anything.

Marie, being the first one to reach the door to the roof, found it to be shut locked. So she did what was necessary and shot the lock off with her charger.

As the group gathered on the roof and caught wind of Obtavio's destruction. The Inkopolis National Guard and Air Force were throwing everything they could at the giant but couldn't do much. Even the large ink bombs couldn't slow him down.

The five agents that were available were all that seemed to stand in fear as they saw the results. Marie were accessing what they could do, even if the odds are against them.

Agent Three could have been the one to make the jump since she did have more experience, learning alot from the two years since she joined. She developed the serious tone to her, putting missions as her main focus. That was what made her fight octos that were bigger than her and still win. However, she had never fought anything as big as a skyscraper. While she was quick and all, she would be splatted by the sheer size.

Agent Four was the second choice to consider. She had the serious tone as Agent Three but also liked to joke alot. Four was sort of the more social type as she was recuited personally by Marie herself.

Agent Eight was the last one to consider go against Obtavio. She was so far the newest member of the splatoon. She shown herself to be a comparable level to the other two, having beaten Three and help take down Tartar. She was still trying to settle in and had just gotton use to the city thanks to Four.

As the Squidbeaks saw the Air Force and National Guard backing off, they began to realize that everything was going down. Anything that had ink in it wasn't effective. If little bits of ink didn't faze him then what were they going to do? It would be effective if they had an ink tank the size of a lake.

There were decisions that were both bad. The agents could try to stop Obtavio and die trying or they could just watch helplessly. They were stuck in the middle of it. In the end, they could only watch their enemy destroy the city and they hated it.

By some miracle, as if Cod answered them. A loud roar caused them to look and see a giant creature. Obtavio himself looked to the creature, showing fear in his eyes.

The agents saw this and grew estatic. They watch as Obtavio tried to use his beats against the creature but failed.

Before long Obtavio decided to fight one on one and seemed to get the upper hand on the creature.

They saw how Obtavio thrusted himself into the air and was about to crush the creatures' head. That was when they saw the creature lift it's head up and fire a blast big enough to fully the octo king. After that, the creature made a loud roar into the air, almost as if it was his victory scream.

The Squidbeaks was surrounded in fear as the huge creature had spotted them and began to make it's way towards them.

"Oh carp! It's heading this way!"

"Three! What do we do?" Callie said in distress. Their fear grew as the got closer, they didn't know what it was going to do. After showing that it was capable of destroying Obtavio, they had reasons to fear it.

Agent Three approached the edge, trying to hide her fear. The other agents standing guard behind her. The creature approached the edge of the building almost as if he wanted to introduce himself.

Agent Three aimed her Hero Shot at the creature, not knowing what it would do. Fear began to surround her deeply as it got closer and closer. The fear shown through how wildly her hand was shaking.

Anybody at that moment would fire, but not her. Two years of being an agent had taught her to better control herself, a true warrior.

She knew through her fear by just firing at the creature would anger it. There was only one way to overcome it. She threw her hero shot down to the ground but not hard enough to break it.

Mentally preparing herself, she began stepping closer until her hand was within reaching distance. She closed her eyes and then proceeded to lay her hand on the giant creature.

As Agent Three rested her hand on the front of the creature, she caught a vision of a past event. She took her hand off of the creature and opened her eyes. She was no longer on top of Highsky Inkopolis. She was just somewhere...

She saw the creature now lying on the ground with it's eyes closed as if it was resting. All around her, hot magma was falling from the ceiling and rapidly cooling down upon hitting the cold water. She saw that she was on top of a temple of some sort.

She didn't have to time to take a look around as the sound of stepping caused her to look and spot a figure rising up from the edge.

She tried to speak and get the attention of the figure but she was largely ignored. Agent Three began walking towards the figure to get a better look. As she got closer, she saw the figure carrying a case of some kind. From what she could make out, she was able to determine that the figure was a human within a suit.

Agent Three was now standing beside, able to see that the human was male, old but not really old as Cuttlefish. He was tall, taller than her. Though at this stage she didn't have a measuing tape to see what his height was. The agent watched as the human placed the case down and removed some sort of device from it.

She watched as the human typed a few times into the keypad before he stared into the distance towards the creature. He began moving towards it, leaving the case and device he pulled out.

She followed the human back to the creature as he took the helmet, he was wearing off. The attention of the human purely focused on the creature as his own hand rested on the creature and mumbled something. Agent Three didn't have time to process what he said to the creature as some blinding light began to make it's mark.

Agent Three gasped, and opened her eyes as she came back to reality, her hand was still on the same spot of the creature.

Taking her hand off, Agent Three looked at the giant creature before turning to the other agents. Whatever she experienced, it was the creatures' way of telling about the past. She was going to have to tell the rest of the Splatoon what she saw.

This creature had interacted humans thousands of years ago and was now here. Was he the reason the humans have disappeared? What was he here for? Was it bad or good?

* * *

**Before anyone decides to bash me for hating Obtavio, this is for the sake of the story. At least in my view, no one in Splatoon has knowlege of what humans were capable of.**

**Before I leave you all, I just wanna say sorry for the delay. This was due to waiting for reviews and PMs. I further delayed the release of the chapter due to reality and me having to recover from shock syndrome. If you are a fan of the creative mind of SMG4 and seen the latest episodes then you know what I am talking about.**


	3. Ruins and Discovery

**I am back! ****Here it is! Chapter Three is here! ****Sorry for the keeping you viewers waiting on the chapter. A l****ong hiatus I could tell you**, **and it couldn't come at a worst time, as I am about to begin my second year of college** **on the 26th of August.**

**To make it up, I decided to make this chapter long. Last two chapters had seen the views of Godzilla, the Squidbeak Splatoon and DJ Obtavio. Now what? Well, now it's investigating ****time.**

**On the side note, I got the results of the final splatfest from Splatoon 2. Team Chaos has taken the victory with a score of three to zero.**** I heard that** **it would likely affect Splatoon 3's storyline but that is just a rumor**** so far.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****Ruin****s and ****Discovery**

Godzilla watched as the girl went to the group, sensing how her fear grew less as she walked away. Her relaxing made him sense the trait of the new species. If the "hairstyle" told anything about them, they had the commonality of both an octopus and squid. This made it easy since he could see the species willingness to not kill each other.

Now that he appeared and had saved them, they will be embracing him as their protector, unlike how the last species reacted. He wanted to learn more of this new species even if he couldn't talk to the beings or understand their languages. His purpose was not here but elsewhere. As it may seem, the giant octopus had sent a wake up call to travel around the world. Nature was calling him to check around to make sure there weren't going to be follow ups.

His duty was complete and the threat was gone. It seemed that everything was fine, although not fully. It was at all decided that he would leave for now. He didn't want to attract more attention.

He slowly moved back into the sea without a second thought and left a whole city frozen in his wake.

All the meanwhile, Agent Three explained to the other agents about the vision she had. This sent the agents into a series of questions about the mysterious creature.

The only thing that stood out was the vision that Three was able to explain. Of course within the history books, no sighting of the creature was recorded.

While the vision didn't seem to explain anything, it did show that the creature was alive and had interacted with humans long before all of them were born. The question now was, whether the creature should be feared or worshiped.

Agent Three did bring up her thoughts on how the creature could have been the reason the humans had died. There was no reason to theorize as it was too early. More information was needed to get a full view of the creature. Maybe there was a reason that the creature had wiped out the humans. Could they avoid the same mistakes?

If anyone could help them, it was Marina Ida. She used to be a combat engineer under Obtavio's command so some high tech would be needed along with information regarding old human databases, if any survived.

While the NSS had decided to head to Inkopolis Square. Up on the billboard, a familiar news jingle. Unlike the usual however, a more serious theme was playing. The screen as it transitioned from breaking news to inside the studio. Marina was there on the right side of the screen, showing a expressionless face. On the left was Pearl, who was also showing the same result. It was not a doubt that they had seen the attack and were trying to come to terms. They were trying to keep their cool together, not to mess up.

Both of them began with her usual phase. "Y'all now what time it is!"

"It's Off the Hook, coming to you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!"

The calm and joyful sound of their voices were normal but the next line had showed that both were struggling to blur out the words.

"Rina, have you seen...what happened out there?"

"What do you mean, Pearlie?"

"Well..."

The joyful smile had faded away from Pearl as she tried to explain, her voice trying to stay calm.

"Inkopolis was attacked by DJ Obtavio today, damage is widespread and many were splatted but are very much alive."

"It could have been worse." Marina added as she blushed her tentacle away.

"Today, Cod has decided to lend us a hand by summoning a creature that was able to defeat Obtavio easily."

"It was pretty amazing from where we were."

"By the way, what happened to the creature?"

"Sadly, the creature descended into the sea and disappeared."

"For where it's gone, we will never know."

The board had cut to commercial after Pearl and Marina signed off the air.

Several hours after the two made that announcement, the two went from doing a news cast to meeting the Squidbeak Splatoon inside an abandoned building near the square.

Although Pearl and Marina were not official agents, they kept close tabs with the others ever since the incident with Tartar.

As Inkopolis was under lock down due to due to the battle earlier, the two had to wait until it was completely dark. The two quietly moved across the dark empty square and into an alleyway that led to the building where they were to meet.

Three, Four and Eight were outside waiting on them while the others were waiting inside the abandoned complex.

Once Pearl and Marina were safely inside, the three agents made sure that no one had followed before shutting and locking the double door; The agents even went through the trouble of blocking it for good measure.

The building was just the typical kind of what you would expect, being dark and dirty. It wasn't the place to meet up but it was the best anyone could think of.

To lighten up the mood, Marie and Callie had decided to cook up a delicious recipe of a meal from a famous squid. The classic inky cod in shrimp special from the depths of the ocean.

As they all began to eat around, it was Cuddlefish who turned to explain their encounter with the creature. Mostly, it was Three who did the talking with Marina. Three explained about the vision and if she knew anything that could help.

Marina was able to reveal that Obtavio was able to get technology used by the humans from somewhere. She did admit about having to incorporate some of the technology into some of her designs.

As for the location of where the technology was obtained, the location was not revealed to Marina. By chance before she defected, she was able to hear some octolings say something about some underground structures to the far north of Octo Valley.

Eight looked at the pair as she ate, her tan skin and golden eyes blending with the fire like background. Honestly, she didn't know what to think of this. Some huge creature saving them was the last thing that anyone needed.

What had interested Eight though was how Three was able to gain that vision by just touching the creature alone. Did that mean anyone would gain a vision as well if they were to touch the creature?

Furthermore though, it was kinda odd for the creature to just show up like that unless it had a reason.

Upon Three bringing up the possibility of the creature being the demise of the humans, the idea brought her back to the final battle with Commander Tartar. Tartar was an AI created by a human professor after all, having turned rogue and swore to destroy everything.

All she could think about was Tartar and the knowledge he had. It was possible that Tartar had knowledge of the creature but it was highly unlikely.

Four was up with Three as she had herself encountered some resemblance of human tech. At least ten months had passed since she was recruited by Marie and she had seen enough evidence to prove it. The octarians weren't going to stop until they have their way, by using whatever they could.

"Three, what do you think?"

"Digging up human tech is bad but using it to destroy Inkopolis? It sounds like something the creature would not respond kindly."

Four followed in on Three and added. "A mistake that's about to be repeated."

If the attack by Obtavio had told the Splatoon anything, human tech had already made it up to the surface and was misused badly. With Obtavio gone, the rest of the Octarians who were still under his command were in chaos. This would give the Splatoon an opportunity to investigate.

Since Marina didn't have enough leads on how to find the underground structures, it would be like finding some squid who's been hiding the whole time in a Turf War.

After thanking both Pearl and Marina for their time, the entirety of the Squidbeak Splatoon made progress the next morning, slipping into Octo Valley before anyone awoken.

In return, Pearl had given them something that might help a little bit. Pearl along with Marina's knowledge modified a music player to play _Ebb and Flow _in a similar matter to _Calamari __inkantation_. It turned out to have the same effect, canceling out the brainwashing effects of Obtavio's music.

It didn't take long to see the effects as the splatoon had ran into several group of octolings that were patrolling. Nearly all of them spazzed out as the music was played at high volume. After some convincing by Agent Eight that the splatoon meant no harm, it was pure luck that the now freed octolings were nice enough to show the way to the underground structures before going their own way.

The mission had turned from easy to hard in a split second as the splatoon had to fight the rest of the way underground after the music player had failed to turn the more hardened octarians around. Due to the darkness of the barely lit cave, the agents slowly pushed their way forward. Time seemed to slow down as octarians were splatted one by one by the agents. Despite their numbers, they quickly fell and the agents were pushing forward.

Everything seemed to go fine until Marie spotted something that was a threat to her agent.

"Four! On your left!"

Four turned and splatted at an octarian that was about to gain up on her. "Thanks for the warning, Two!"

"Not a problem!"

As the ground turned from dirt to concrete, this was a sign that told them that the underground human structures were in their grasp. As the last of the octarians were splatted, the agents carefully checked their surroundings before relaxing. Cuddlefish surveyed the area to find human tech everywhere such as armored vehicles such as a tank.

Three opened one of the crates and found it to be filled with documents. Some of the papers were written in a language that Three didn't understand.

"It would have seemed that they were just about to make off with all these."

"Perfect timing... I'll say."

Cuddlefish continued to survey the area around them, the structures standing out.

_"This must be it."_

"Squidbeak Splatoon, look around and see if there is anything hidden."

"Right away Cap'n!"

Three teams of two were assembled to search the structures. Callie teamed with Marie. Three stuck with Cuddlefish and lastly Four pairing up with Eight. Within thirty minutes almost all the structures have been searched. Most of them were just used for storage for food and fuel. Four and Eight were fast enough and had got underway to scope out the last structure in the middle. They scoped out the first room that concealed in total darkness. Due to the darkness, Four ended up tripping over something and yelped.

"Four?!" Eight's voice cried out in alert as she heard the sound.

"I'm okay...don't worry..."

She reached aimlessly in the darkness, grasping onto something then pulled herself up. Unknowingly, her force pulled the thing down and caused some lights in the room to flicker on. Instinctively, she looked up at the light and led out a surprised woomy. Four then looked down at the thing she was holding, which turned out to be a handle. She looked around to see Eight in her vision. Four's golden eyes were looking into Eight's own golden eyes, both of them were motionless.

Eight broke the period of awkwardness with a smile, which Four smiled back in return.

"Well...that was convenient..."

Four let go of the handle, scanning to room to find something more interesting, letting out another even more surprised woomy.

Four held onto her headphones to talk to the others directly. "Cap'n, Eight and I found something that you should see."

Not a moment later, Three appeared from the side, holding a glow stick she brought along.

Cuddlefish followed in with Marie and Callie, looking at the object infront of them. They were looking at a big metal door that was shut with no entry possible. Nevertheless, Cuddlefish was amazed about the find.

"Great work! Agents!"

"Thanks, Cap'n!"

Four looked off to the side, finding that she had tripped over a power cord that ran from the door to a control room. A ladder to the control room had broken free and looked beyond repair. Some poor octoling must have tried climbing it before they arrived.

"I got this!"

Thankfully, she had a simple solution on her side. Four just shot a wall of ink up to the control room with her hero shot then rode up using her squid form. There were just two red buttons on the console, both written in an unfamiliar language. The one that was currently glowing was the one she pressed and it started to activate the door. The agents stood aside as the huge blast door struggled to open due to there being no lubricants for the gears.

Upon the splatoon entering, a series of lights activated and showed a large open room. So this was the place that may hold their answers about the creature and the future of Inkopolis. They followed the series of lights had led down a hallway coming to a doorway on the right that was a room filled with computers.

The computers were positioned infront of a glass window, linked to a supercomputer that was lined with drives of information.

"This must be it!" Said Three as she sat infront of the closest computer. The basic layout of the keyboard was similar to her own at home, minus the letters that were written in an unknown language. As soon as Three pressed down on a key, a loud foreign voice sprang out from the computer._ "Detected lifeforms inside the facility."_

"Carp!"

"Three? I don't think you were suppose to do that..."

Before anyone could react, a green laser began to go about the room, harmlessly hitting the whole splatoon before turning off.

_"Scanning voice dat__a_ _and lifeforms_..." The voice began to somehow it's wording into both the inkling and octoling language.

"Identification complete! Closest possible match to Squid and Octopus."

"Oh Cod! That's Incredible! It knows our language!" Callie threw her shades up in awe.

"The humans had something going for them, I'll give them that." Marie said smirking.

"I am AI Monarch, I would like to welcome you to [Slang not found]."

"Huh..." Eight noticed the pause in dialogue from the computer. It was similar to Tartar, only difference being just reactivated not moments ago. This supercomputer might have been serving the same purpose as Tartar, trying to spread the knowledge of past mistakes. It could have been some fluke that the supercomputer had a bigger mainframe, much bigger then whatever Tartar had stuffed into him.

"I would like to present to you an important lesson into the past."

The AI commanded five computers, including the one in front of Three to turn on; Swiftly going through the log in progress on it's own. A lot of information was being displayed for the splatoon to explore. It was a miracle that files along with video had survived nearly twelve-thousand years.

A data base within the computer had hundreds of monsters on file, including their first to last recorded appearance.

Three scrolled through the data base and found something regarding the creature that saved them. The creature was called Godzilla by the humans. The words that described him was 'A balance between nature and mankind'

"Godzilla... godzilla..." Three repeated the words until she could remember it. Alot of history was written about Godzilla, awakened by atomic testing by the humans.

The splatoon took the computers to look at the timeline. The super computer had history and information that was basic and dated back to the mid 1950s. Based on the detail, an organization called Monarch have been established to track down these giant creatures.

The timeline of events that Monarch had, could be accessed by a click. Marie hovered the computer's mouse over one event. A event that took place somewhere in the 1970s about a helicopter squadron being stranded on some place called Skull Island after a brief battle with a Titan called Kong.

The first major thing that interested them was the events of 2014, every detail to the smallest was included. This was where Three was able to learn the name of the human in her vision, his name is Dr Isahiro Serizawa.

What was interesting though was the from the year 2019, when the planet came under threat from a three headed monster called King Ghidorah. The events were recorded in detail as well. Starting factors being around Alan Jonah and Dr. Emma Russell. The splatoon simatanously gave grunts upon reading that information.

_You would have to go through alot of idiotic decisions to just betray your own race like that._

What was more idiotic was the use of a weapon called the oxygen destroyer to kill both Godzilla and King Ghidorah.

Through the efforts of Serizawa, as Threes' vision had told. He gave his life to bring back Godzilla, to make him stronger to fight King Ghidorah, now in control of all titans.

The information from the year 2019 had ended with the rescue of Madison Russell and Godzilla becoming the new King of the monsters.

After the event, the humans sore to work together and work out some differences between them. It worked out but apparently later on, the knowledge about the monsters were ignored or forgotten.

A third World War had broke out in the year 2090 and lasted a decade, until the turn of the century.

Not much information was recorded about the titans, at least not until a fourth World War erupted in the year 2230. This war lasting twenty years.

Upon the last year of the war, some random nation had decided to fire several ICBMs over the south pole to reach the other side. A opposing nation ended up shooting down the ICBMs but caused them to explode prematurely. This melted all the ice and caused mass flooding all over, resulting in the end of the war.

Almost five years after the war had ended, that was when Godzilla and the titians rose. Godzilla and the other titans had decided to turn against the humans.

A fifth world war was raged as a result, but instead of humans fighting one another, it was fighting against the titans. Utlimately, humanity lost in the end despite being able to kill some of the titians.

Learning this sort of history was a bit of a shocker. This made the Great Turf War look small in comparsion.

The humans have chosen chaos instead of learning. Creating five World Wars in the span of four hundred years.

Three knew that it was reasonable for Godzilla to drive the humans off the planet. He was just doing what was best for nature. And it would seem that Godzilla was the last of the titans, the sole destroyer/guardian of the planet.

This was enough of an answer for the splatoon. If another Great Turf War were to begin and become more destructive than the first one, Godzilla would make sure to put an end to it. Maybe however, he could be the reason another Great Turf War can be avoided.

The answers for everyone were held in this computer and it would be a waste to just destroy it after learning all this. So it was settled then, all of inkopolis were looking for answers and this was it.

Before Three was able to shut down the computer, a video file had popped up on the screen. A moment after the video started, a human had appeared and began talking. The splatoon paused and focused on the video; the computer translating what the human was saying.

"This message to whoever has found this lab and have found the files on this computer."

"I would like to say hello, my name is Madison Russell. I am the daughter of Dr Emma Russell and Mark Russell."

"What?" Callie exchanged!

"That is not important to this message. By now, I am sure you seen the files of the creatures we called Titans."

Madison went to explain how the man named Alan Jonah had been able to gain the trust of her mother. She explained that he had believed that humans were destructive and the planet had rightfully belonged to the titans.

"Because of my mother siding with Jonah, the people had turned a blind eye to me and my father. They believed that we were better to be forgotten. The knowledge of the titans will most likely be forgotten as well. Sooner or later, the titans will rise up again and proceed to wipe out humanity on their own."

"What I want to do is make a difference to give the next species or any survivors a chance. To whoever is viewing this, I hope you'll do the right thing."

The message went into a pause for a moment as a machine from the other side of the room began to open, releasing water vapor and lifting a huge block of ice.

"Me and my father have decided to come to the future through something we like to call cryosleep."

The machine somehow began to melt the ice and reveal two humans. It was them! Madison and Mark Russell!

* * *

**Again, I am sorry for the two months of not updating the story. But I am amazed at how many are into it. The story currently has five hundred and nineteen views; It also has seven favorites and ten follows. Three chapters so far but expect more to come in the future.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I don't think I will give the agents any names**** as of right now. **


	4. A Friendly Introduction

**Welcome back to Chapter Four everybody! Hope your having a happy Halloween!** **I got the time to be able to release chapter four. This chapter might not seem ****much but it's the best I can put out as I am celebrating Halloween myself.**

**For** **the english text, words would be bolded or in other terms, ****bold ****form means ****English**.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Friendly Introduction**

It was them! How though? The splatoon were asking the question as they looked at the machine containing the humans, Madison's voice continued to talk from the computer.

"This was the wish my father wanted us to take, for both of us to await the day that we return hopefully to a better world where everything is peaceful."

The video message had ended then and there, the computer showing a message that displayed the recording date. The recording date was on May 31st, 2050, thirty years after the year 2019. It would mean that Madison was at the age of fourty-one or fourty-two by now. As for Mark, he would be sixty-something years, an old timer in regards.

Three decided to approach slowly, unable to predict if the humans would suddenly awaken from their overdue slumber. She examined the humans and nodded to confirm the identity. Four and Three remembered reading about Madison, being the daughter of Mark and Emma. They kinda have to credit Madison for baiting King Ghidorah like that. Both of them felt the shoes, having gone solo into octarian territory to rescue save their city and live to tell.

Both the humans were in the process of being revived; The computer estimating that it could take hours to complete. Moreover, the most important thing was that the computer had displayed what their language was. The language they spoke was English which was an entirely, almost forgotten language. Translating was going to be the last thing the splatoon wanted to do but the same could have been said for Eight; she was able to learn the inkling language in quick time, mainly thanks for Marina, Pearl, Four and Cuddlefish.

As for what the agents had though about the humans, well that was a mixed one. Madison was whom they could get to trust them easily. But Mark? He was a different story though. Some careful steps had to be taken since the computer did say something about Mark hating the titans and wanted to destroy them. So there was no telling what Mark would do if he saw the splatoon. They'll be shocked to find out about a new species right at their doorstep.

A few hours went by slowly for the splatoon as they waited. For the most part though, the agents used that time to explore the structure. Four and Eight went going deeper into the base of the structure they were in. Based on the map the computer was able to provide, the very top of the structure had a hanger bay. The computer had indicated that there were helicopters lying around, still operationally in good condition. Sadly, none of the agents knew how to fly helicopters, let alone build one.

Once it became time, the agents prepared to greet the two humans. The machine had just finished the warm up process and was now using some kind of flash, repeatedly going on after a three second delay.

The first thing to indicate the arrival was a simultaneous gasp of air from both the humans. Both Madison and Mark rose into the air, their heads hurting like crazy. They awkwardly stumbled off the machine completely dazed of their surroundings. Both of them turned towards each other and hugging.

"**Hey Dad! We made it!"**

**"We sure did!"**

Both the humans stood up, walking to the computer for some reason; Probably to check what the date was. The agents stood clear, not wanting to reveal themselves until the right moment. The two humans checked on the computer, activating the AI.

"**Identify?"**

**"Maddie..."**

**"Ah! Welcome back Professor, it's been a while... I apologize for my inconvenience."**

**"Monarch, confirm the date today."**

**"The date today is May 23, 14244, ****almost ****12194 years after you been ****[Slang Not Found]."**

**"Uh oh, You suffered some glitches since we last talked."**

**"Of course!"**

Madison checked on the hard drive, rebooting it to clear out the errors.

Mark gave a look of disappointment as the date was confirmed on the screen. To be frozen for twelve thousand years had indicated that something went wrong.

**"Any information on what happened when we were gone?"**

**"Important events are stored in the database**** but I'll give a brief summary. After you were frozen, the facility continued to operate while being powered down.**** Lets start simple, by beginning with t****he long awaited third ****w****orld war had finally erupted in the year 2090****. Thankfully this war didn't mean the end of humanity as everyone thought. As for the titans, there wasn't any indication of them rising up.** **Another world war began in the year 223****0** **and had ended once a thermonuclear missile was detonated above the south pole. This melted all the ice and created mass floods. After this, ****Godzilla and the titans reappeared in 2235 to rise against the weakened human race. Thus, hu****manity was driven off Earth by the year 2243.**"

**"Darn!"** Mark cursed as he was right all along. Humanity went back to it's old ways, not learning the lessons and had paid for it. Although they weren't wiped out completely, the reality was that both Mark and Madison could be the last two humans unless...

**"Monarch, did anyone come to revive us?"**

**"Why! Yes, it seems like some cephalopods have come in search of answers."**

**"****Cephalopods****?"**

Simatanously, the agents appeared from their hiding spots, given the questionable tone. They decided to tuck away their weapons, hiding them from the humans for obvious reasons.

Agent Three was the one to go first, changing from her squid form and showing herself to the humans. Her smug face, mint eyes and lime green hair was able to be made out by the humans. She seemed to be wearing a jacket, vest, cape, and some kind of headphones.

Next to appear was Four. She changed from her squid form and looked greatly proud to meet them. Her orange-yellow bob cut hair was able to make for both the humans to see. Her gold eyes stared back at them like a child. She was wearing a yellow hoodie, what seemed to be snow boots and similar style headphones.

Last but not least was Agent Eight. The two humans could see that this one was from a different species. She had two tenticles reaching out in front, curling past her shoulders. Her tentacles looked to be a mixture of red or dark pink, though they couldn't tell exactly due to the lighting of the room. She too had gold eyes and was looking directly at them. She was wearing a black one leather long sleeve shirt, a matching black skirt with a strap on her left leg, and a pair of high heel zip-up boots. What was noticable was the yellow wristband on her left arm.

Not known to the humans was that Eight had majorly retained the clothing she wore during her time in the Deepsea Metro. As much as she wanted to keep wearing the leather crop top, it revealed a little bit too much skin, especally at her belly. Three and Four had made that request to her as they had a point. It wouldn't be proper if she went exposed during a mission in the cold snowy weather during Squidmas time.

Looking else where, the two humans could see another three of the creatures. The two on the sides were wearing the same jacket and vest as the first one, but had different set of eyes. The one on the right had two purple-ish tenticles dangling behind a pink hat she was wearing. On the hat was a star on the side, perhaps a symbol of a pop star. Infront of the hat was a pair of dark shades. On the left was a similar, having tenticles tied into a bow, wearing a green hat. In the middle of the two was what looked to be the leader of this small group due to the blue cap and old looking age.

Mark and Madison looked like they were tense, not knowing if the cephalopods were friendly or hostile. They could be related to the titans, perhaps little spawns.

Seeing the slowly increasing hostility, Three looked around to Cap'n and nodded her head to give the signal. Not a moment later, Cuddlefish was the first one to speak verbally to the humans. Cap'n knew that whatever he said would hopefully be translated by the computer.

"Can you two understand me?"

To the two humans, they knew that he was trying to communicate but couldn't understand what he was saying.

**"Monarch, do you mind giving us one of those translators so we can reply to what he is saying."**

The computer deployed two bracelet devices for the two humans to use. **"The translators ****should automatically convert your voices to their language while converting their language to english." **Both the humans connected the bracelets, turning them on.

Madison began to think of what to say to the leader. Since the computer had designated them as cephalopods, something sea related should do the trick. She began with, "Seashell and seaweed!"

The leader responded to her with, "Clam and kelp!" Madison blew a sigh of relief as the bracelet translators had worked.

While Madison seemed to be openingly friendly; it was Mark, who was still showing hostility to the cephalopods. It was what the agents had suspected since the humans had just came from a world where the threat of gigantic monsters destroying their civilizations is a possibility... well was a possibility.

Despite this, Cuddlefish decided to go on, openingly starting with,

"Where were we? Oh! What are my matters! I am Captain Cuddlefish of the legendary Squidbeak Splatoon."

* * *

**Word of advise! Happy Halloween!**


	5. Antiquity and Ambitions

**Welcome to Chapter Five, Everybody! Merry Christmas! Or Squidmas if I should say!** **I am on Christmas Break finally and another semester completed. Not much can be said but, enjoy the chapter as my gift for you viewers.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: ****A****ntiquity and ****Ambitions**

Madison was speechless as the leader named Cuddlefish had lead the splatoon woth the rank of Captain. The word splatoon clearly meant platoon. Since this was a platoon of soldiers; Did they awaken in the middle of a war? A battlefield? Did they manage to stumble onto the facility at random? Maybe she was overreacting to this too quickly. These cephalopods were showing kindness to both of them and to suddenly turn hostile would be a disaster. She came to a conclusion and hoped that whoever side these cephalopods were on, she hoped it was for the better. Cuddlefish could read the look on her eyes, seeing fear and running assumptions. "Now don't be alarmed lass, we're not here to cause harm, that I can assure you."

Mark decided to question the old squid, not convinced of taking the words. "Squidbeak Splatoon?!" Mark opened up.

"Yes?"

"Some sort of military unit?"

Marie responded to the human, holding her hand up. "Well! The splatoon WAS a military unit but it's more of a secret organization now." This meant to Madison that they weren't official, although the feeling of them bring undercover was still tingling in the back of her head.

"Your secret organization, what are you guys then?"

"Simply, we just a group of random teenagers, tasked to defend our city of Inkopolis through vigilante work."

"Oh! You mean like Batman then?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, I know what you mean."

"Why you then? Don't you have a police force?"

"Yes lass but I don't trust the Inkopolis Police Department as they are slow, corrupt, and incomplitent. They lack the proper guidence when dealing with the octarians."

Madison and Mark understood why the splatoon was would go as far as not trusting the police. While the police may have all that high tech stuff, it came down to the skill of the operator. Both understood this as they seen this behavior repeatedly show itself based on how humanity would fight for ideals and etc. Unrelatively, this rose a further question for Mark to ask the old squid.

"Octarians?"

Cuddlefish explained that the octarians was a race that emerged as one of the domanant species of the planet, the other being the Inklings. Inklings were the evolution of the squid, the language that they spoke was Inklish. Octolings, a subspecies of the octarians was derived from the Octopus. The language being catgorized as Octoese.

Cuddlefish went back to the topic of the octarians and inklings. He explained that there were attempts for both species to cooperate but a conflict that came to be known as the Great Turf War ended up being fought and resulted in a victory for the Inklings. As the conflict was fought a hundred years before, this created bitterness from the octarians. Obtavio, the leader of the octarians had attempted to steal the great zapfish, which had greatly supplied the power to Inkopolis but was stopped two times by Three and Four. He also added that Octolings, once enemies were now living with inklings on the surface and adapting. While Three and Four were Inklings, Eight was an Octoling. Cap'n pointing to Three and Four, marking the two squids for their bravery. He then pointed to Eight, looking shyly at the humans.

He gave a brief introduction of the members of the splatoon. Beginning with Three to Eight and then on to Callie and Marie. This reminded to Madison that she forgot to give the splatoon both her and her father's names. "Oh! Sorry for not introducing ourselves... name is...

"Madison and Mark Russell..." Marie responded

"Huh?"

"We saw the video you left on the computer and viewed the history that it recorded." Three said directly to the human, fingers still crossed.

"I suppose you saw why he saw our race as destructive, why we deserved to be wiped out."

"You could say the same for that AI that tried doing that to us as well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What they say is true, Professor... I recorded everything."

"You did?" Madison asked.

"I would have remained shut off if it wasn't for some cephalopods had managed to find this facility four years ago. I had the facility on lock down and the blast door closed while I deployed small micro drones to the outside world. I managed to record everything that has happened." To the splatoon, this meant that the AI had recorded the events from when Cuddlefish recuited Agent Three to right now. The thought of small drones following them around the whole time was creepy. Nevertheless though, Maddie had programmed this AI to be clever. It was evident by the videos playing on several television screen showing the events.

"It seems that another AI named Tartar was created to help spread the knowledge of humanity. But instead threatened to destroy their city."

One of the screens was showing Agent Three punching the blender that held Cuddlefish and Agent Eight. Another screen was showing Eight fighting a mind-controlled Three on a elevator from an overhead perspective. A third screen was showing the battle to save Inkopolis from doom. Eight was seen speeding by on a inkrail and firing at a hyper bomb. "Based on my calculations, Tartar seemed to have been built just prior to when the last of humanity was driven from Earth."

"How were you able to do it without him noticing?"

"Alas, Tartar seemed that he wasn't built with the proper scanners needed to detect my drones during that time down in that subway station. And I must insist, he strayed from his original programing and did a crap ton of stuff."

"Here is a question, Monarch. What were you able to see in them differently?" Mark asked the AI.

"Tartar have seen cephalopods all unworthy based on their desire for violence and fashion, but I am different! Despite the similarities that they display to humans, I know humans have done far worse things then them. I observed that their kind is willing to accept change, change that includes learning the knowledge that I have."

"And you were right about it." Callie said to the AI.

Off to the side, Marie took off the mask that hid her mouth, showing a downward curved expression. "So Madison..."

"You don't have to call me that, call me Maddie."

"Okay...so Maddie, can you tell me why you and Mark have decided to come to the future?"

"How about you tell your side of the story first?"

"We came looking for answers about a creature that suddenly appeared and saved our city from Obtavio after he somehow managed to grow huge. We thought the creature had something to do with the demise of the humans and whether we would meet the same fate or not."

"Who was the creature that saved you?"

"That creature that saved us was the one you call, Godzilla..."

The older human was silenced by what Marie said. There was no way for anyone to live that long. But there was no denying it. He just gave a nod to the pop squid as best as he could.

"Is there others?"

"I don't think so... He could be the last one alive."

If that was correct, Godzilla was the only titian to have lived for this long while all the others had died naturally. Mark began to think more about this. These cephalopods were definitely the next life forms after humans, at least until something happened. There was a chance that Godzilla would turn against the cephalopods. But these 'Inklings' had seen Godzilla as their savior and would do anything to respect him. While they did fight a war of some sort, it was minor compared to the numbers that humanity had. To the inklings... and Octolings, Godzilla was sort of like their god now. Anger him and they would be punished severely.

"Where is he?" Mark asked Marie.

"He disappeared back into the ocean after defeating Obtavio so we don't know where he is."

"Can you get him back if something happens?"

"Well, I am pretty sure we could calm him down with our singing."

Three, Four and Eight all explained that Callie and Marie were the famous Squid Sisters, pretty famous with their heavenly melody; the solo that captures the heart of inklings and octolings.

There was a chance that their singing would inspire Godzilla to come to their rescue. Speaking of inklings and octolings, Mark realized that he and Maddie needed to see what the world looked like outside. How far did the cephalopods get in terms of technology?

Upon their request, the splatoon agreed to led the two humans out of the facility, to see how well developed Inkopolis was. Though the humans might begin to question the style of turf war battles, it was the start of a new journey for the two.

* * *

_Somewhere in space, near Mars_

In the vase undisturbed section of space, a sudden flash of light had announced the arrival of a fleet of ships. The ships were advanced in design, measuring four-hundred and fifty meters in length or more. A total of twenty ships were surrounding four of the ship in the middle that had been painted green, sporting the flag of a United Earth.

On the bridge of the lead ship in front of the green ships, several humans were going about, preparing for the journey back down on the planet they once called home. The admiral of the leadship was Zek R. J Jonah. The story for him goes by that for thousands of years, based on a stupid belief that his own ancestor believed in.

"Captain...your orders?"

"No orders for now, carry on with previous duties."

Zek had people depending on him, looking up to him at this moment. His train of thought buried him deep in his mind. All is life was dedicated to this moment, the countless suffering he faced due to his ancestor's grandfather.

His fist was in anger at the thought of his ancestor. It was because of him that his whole family was torn apart. His ancestors final moments were captured on video, describing he wanted to undo the mistakes of his own grandfather.

He had one goal, he was going to fulfill the dream and settle humanity back on Earth. He would do it, even if it meant killing creatures that had now roamed the Earth, including the titians, if they were still alive.


	6. The Journey

**Welcome back to another chapter of _Giant of the Past_. I managed to get some time to upload this chapter to you guys! Almost three months since the last update to be exact! Yes! I am aware of the coronavirus and all. As a matter of fact, my college had recently moved classes off campus and online. I could get some time now to focus writing upcoming chapters at least. ****Hope your all safe out there and I hope you enjoy**** this long overdue chapter. Some of the writing in this chapter might turn you off but I don't blame you.**

**Oh! By the way, during the time of working the chapter, I managed to buy myself a Switch as well as Splatoon 2 and Octo Expansion. Yeah! Shocking isn't?! That I hadn't played Splatoon 2 myself until now. I took some time off to complete both the story modes of Agent 4 and Agent 8 as well as some time online. I had now experienced what both the Agents had to go through in order to achieve their goals. Hopefully, this experience would influence future chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Journey**

_October 7, 2040_

Mark surveyed the location of the titans on the screen, silently watching for any changes. Twenty years had past since that battle and everything had seemed to slow down. It was his duty to track the titans, more or less warn about the day the titans will turn against humanity. Unfortunately for humanity, he couldn't tell how to think. The ones that were in charge were so ignorant of the threat of the titans.

He thought back to that day in front of the United States congress. He saw himself slamming his fist down as the United States congress listened to his statement. "Do any of you remember the events that occurred from 2014 to 2019?"

"That time has long since passed, Mr Russell. The titans are no longer a concern to us."

"After the countless sacrifices we made to keep the monsters in check, you decide to screw us over?"

"Do you remember that your wife was the one that caused this?"

"Ex-wife!"

"Whatever..."

Mark was trying to convince the congress that Monarch still had a role in making peace with the titians. Because of the ignorance of leaders from throughout the world, funding had been cut drastically as of result. Monarch was a former shadow of itself in it's heyday, having been scaled down to just noting. Only continued funding from the Japanese and United States Governments have kept the organization going. It wasn't going to be for long though as the answer was in front of him. Despite his convincing over the years, he inevitably didn't want to reach this point.

"This is a bad decision! If you cut funding now, We'll be unable to keep our coexistence together!"

"Oh, we could just manufacture more of those oxygen destroyers if they decide to attack us."

"Your not understanding the consequences! The titans will destroy humanity!"

"That is enough, Mr Russell. The organization has gotten nowhere since day one. Your dismissed!"

Being escorted out of the congress building and being put into a car to be sent back to Monarch sent Mark into depression. This was the final straw for him, he was tired of trying to convince the ones in charge. He felt like humanity wasn't worth saving anymore because of it and was screwed now. Memories of that day hadn't left his mind and had been there as Mark saw himself back in the control room he was in, still looking at where every titian was located. A knock and opening of a door had him look over to see Madison with some food.

"Hey, dad... I made you something."

Mark overlooked at the contents for the day; bread, apples, and eggs. It wasn't the best food combo but it was what it was. Taking a bite of a bread, he wondered what his life meant. If humanity wasn't going to listen to him anymore then what gives. While support was still coming from the Japanese Governemt, it was limited. Monarch's days were numbered; days, weeks, months, or years.

"Dad...we need to keep trying to convince them, they'll eventually see the point."

"Why does it matter anymore! If they don't give a crap about us then why should we give a crap about saving humanity. The evidence had been in their eyes for years and still they refuse." It was tough for Madison to see her father broken like this, coming so far only to be beaten in defeat. She had to think of how to convince her father that his goal of fighting was worth it.

"If humanity is screwed then...Is the next lifeforms worth saving?"

"What?"

"I mean, if you don't want to save humanity now, would you save the ones who come after humanity is gone or any humans that do survive?"

Mark went deep into thought about her words. There were a lot of risk taking involved with the idea, not for themselves but monarch. "Maddie, you know it is not that simple...we can't just time travel or anything like that."

"Maybe we can..."

"It may take years to build a time machine... even if we do, there is a small percent of it being successful."

"Maybe we don't have to build a time machine, we can think of another way."

Madison looked down at the eyes of her depressed father like an eagle. "Do you want to live the rest of your days wasting your life away in here or do you want to make sure the mistakes of humanity doesn't repeat itself?"

Mark looked up at her, she was right that it could work.

"You know... maybe you are right, maybe I can make a difference."

Mark stood up and walked over to a map that was posted on his left. On the list was the number of bunkers that Monarch still processed. He scanned the map, looking for the location that might work best.

If they were going to try to somehow time travel, the best opinion would to be at a place where it is always mountainous and isolated. Europe didn't seem like the best opinion, nor was North or South America.

Mark picked up a phone and began dialing a number. Several moments later, the line on the other end picked up.

"Hello... is Llene or Ling there?"

* * *

Several weeks later, Mark and Madison were directed underground, coming to a door with a sign that read. Having been relocated to Japan, they were redirected to Bunker 1954, the newest bunker that was recently finished.

"After some discussion with Llene and Ling about their idea, the two agreed to have Mark and Madison transferred. Both of them had heard of Mark's failure to convince Monarch to be funding further. Japan was ultimately chosen the place to start their idea since the Japanese Government were directly funding the organization.

Though it would take time to complete, it would a plan to ensure the survival of the next race. The people had became ignorant that the titans won't do anything and voted for leaders that though the same.

_May 31, 2050_

Almost ten years had passed since construction had began and was finally completed. Instead of a time machine being built, It was decided to invest in a project that crated a cryonics chamber that could hold two or more people. It was kinda like a time machine, only it was permanent until the humans reawakened.

There was the issue such as temperature control and the amount of power needed to operate the chamber. If this thing worked... the goal would be worth while. In the nine years since, Madison with the help of a few others within Monarch had successfully built an AI supercomputer that could recognize her and follow her and her father's commands. As well as following commands, the AI was responsible for managing the facility and continuous recording of history.

Now the question was... would it work?

In a few days time, Monarch was to be disbanded by the governments of Earth. The budget were slowly decreased over the years all to nothing. Despite this, Monarch had spent most of it's budget into building this machine and making this bunker able to withstand the elements of time including floods, earthquakes, and nuclear war.

The countless scientist and fellow friends of Mark and Madison were gathered around as the two walked into the room that had the machine all set. They believed that their future and the human race was set to end in failure. If humanity was going to go down in the far future, perhaps the next race could learn from the mistakes.

All the scientist were lined up as both Mark and Madison approached to the platform where they will be lowered into the chamber. Both looked at each other, maybe for the last time they will see each other alive.

"You ready?"

"As I will ever be."

Both Madison and Mark stepped onto the machine as several scientist began running the program. Once the platform was lowered, the effects were taking effect as the scientist began powering up the machine.

"50% and climbing."

"80%"

Their breathing slowed as the freezing began to take effect. Slowly but surely, the two humans were frozen in place, ever to awaken until the time came. Soon after, everyone involved remained in that facility, checking to make sure everything went smoothly. Eventually, every scientist involved in the project slowly began to switch the facility to the AI, it taking over to record any important off the internet even as the two were frozen.

* * *

_Back in the Present_

Right after the splatoon had led the two humans out of the facility and out onto the open world. Mark began to tell their side of the story to the splatoon along the way. Both of them talked about how both

by the time they reached Inkopolis, both the humans were amazed at how beautiful the world was. Peaceful, Calm, and Trilling. Undisturbed by the threat of giant monsters attacking. Mark thought back to that day bitterly and hoped that the cephalopods wouldn't make the same mistakes.

Both Mark and Madison wanted to be able to know more about the Splatoon, mainly the history and the agents. Both were sure that the AI had this information back at the facility, but they preferred to hear the story personally from the ones there.

Another thing that both could figure out why water was toxic to the cephalopods. Three mentioned that inklings would dissolve in water since they were made up of ink. A possible would have been that evolution part in their DNA, much like humans. The ability of cephalopods to successfully live in water was traded in the ability to slip through tight corners and travel in ink, sort of a loss and win situation.

It was noon by the time they arrived at the city so time was already limited. They had to get to Marina and Pearl over in the studio to provide some ideas on what to do. Once they got to Inkopolis Square though, the two humans were quickly surrounded by a few Inklings and Octolings. Even if the city was still on lockdown, some were going to be out in the open. Add to this meaning a halt to matches such as Turf Wars, Ranked Battles and the Salmon Runs. What was noticeable was how taller the humans were and etc. Questions was being asked like; What, Where, When, and How.

Only convincing by the agents and some time restraining kept the contact to a minimum. By then, word would spread fast about the two humans appearing as well as it contributing to the recent battle earlier. Respectfully, after a long talk, the inklings and octos have agreed to keep the knowledge of the two humans privately to themselves. The city is on edge and sharing information about the two would further wild up the crowd.

Marina and Pearl examined the two humans carefully from head to toe before making or saying anything. After the two stars of Inkopolis Square and the humans introduced themselves to each other. Some small talk was started by the four, mostly about how the humans came to be and how they thought about their world now.

Madison was more spoken about both of them and offered to work with Marina as a better way to understand the new species. Mark for the most part had remained silent, observing the surroundings and culture carefully.

Through a computer that Mark had brought along, and connecting to the Monarch AI. Marina was able to access the countless memory banks that had held the history of humanity. It would take months or years to fully go through everything, but only the recent fact could be brought forward. The question of what the future holds between Godzilla and the cephalopods. Many opinions where considered such as trying convincing the octarians about Godzilla. That was if they were willing to listen. Ever since both 3 and 4 had sent the octarians into chaos and with the recent loss of their king. It was sure that they wouldn't. Not wise, that it would be just that simple, just to walk in on the octarians just for that.

All of them agreed that going to the octarians was not the brightest idea. Otherwise, the other opinion was to try to find Godzilla and reason with him. In this case, the humans agreed as well. That raised a bit of a problem for most of the splatoon though... It was what Mark would do. He could still have bitterness against Godzilla; Maybe still having intentions of killing Godzilla.

In the corner of the studio, Callie, Marie, and Three watched the older human from afar, careful not to show their suspension.

"I still don't trust Mark."

"Nether do I..."

"How are we going to work it out with him?"

"You think you might be able to reason with him, Three

Three looked down to the floor and took a deep breath. "You think he would still hold a grudge after learning that humanity hit the shell."

"Good point, but we gotta make sure... Three."

"It's always right to be mindful! And besides! Your the toughest squid we know."

"If you say so then alright, I'll see what I can do about him."

Three observed Mark as he was putting his laptop away into the bag he brought along. He was well fit despite his age; not the typical short, overweight type, more like the opposite. It was going to be an effort to convince him, if he still had that negative thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, the Cuddlefish was there to greet the three agents in the middle of Inkopolis Square, right by where Crusty Sean's food truck was.

Cuddlefish remarked to the three agents, standing perfectly in line side by side.

"It's unfortunate that One and Two can't go along with you, but somebody has to help me keep an eye on the Octarians if they try anything."

"Don't worry, Cap'n...we got this."

"Okay...lass, I wish you all a safe journey then, good luck."

Three, Four and Eight watched as Cuddlefish walked off to the manhole that led to Octo Canyon. The other area that the agents had to keep an eye on.

The wait for the two humans wasn't long, it was around a minute or two before the two humans had arrived into the square.

The two humans were packed for the long journey, which was pleasing.

Three, being of course the one leading had everybody's attention. "Okay, I think we can get ready to go... Now it's just how are to going to find Godzilla?"

"Four, Any ideas?"

"I dunno but if we're gonna have to go exploring out in the ocean for him. I could suggest going to Mr Grizz."

"Him?"

"Lets face it Three, since I AM an employee after all, we'd end up have to resort to stealing a boat from somebody I know."

"Umm... who is Mr Grizz?" Madison asked Four.

"Just the owner of Grizzco Industries."

The agents looked to where the entrance of the Salmon Run was. Somehow, the gate to the Salmon Run entrance was open. It could have meant that it was running back in business.

Three slowed and waited everyone to pass before walking a bit faster to catch up to the older human, using all her strength to pin Mark against the wall beside the entrance. Mark was a little surprised by the strength that she processed, despite her size. Her crossed eyes intimidated him a little bit as well but not much.

"I am putting trust in you to help us find Godzilla... just promise me that you won't try anything that will harm him." Mark looked down at the inkling, knowing what she interpenetrated him as. "Do you see me with any weapon powerful enough to kill him?"

"No, but just so you know that I won't joke around if you try anything; The second I see you doing something, your out."

"Look, I know your not fond of trusting me whether of my past, but all that matters to me is right now. I might have started off hating him but that doesn't mean I'll keep those feelings forever."

"What is your goal then?"

"It's helping the next species learn from humanity's mistakes; I just want to make sure that he isn't going to turn against you for all for that reason."

Agent 3 loosened her grip on the human as she knew he was right. She was quick to see that almost or all of the land on Earth was occupied by the inklings, while the Octarians suffered below. That was what the Great Turf War was about, battling for land on their world. Agent 3 thought back to the computer at the facility which was beginning to make a little sense more that she thought about it. Humanity had fought those World Wars for land, resources and etc. Similarly, both the Octarians and inklings weren't far behind.

So far, they held Octavio out two times but, the Splatoon won't be able to stop all the other Octarians around the world. The truth wasn't greater to her! The inklings were not ready for an all out war while the Octarians were. If the Octarians end up winning the next war, it would be a continuous cycle. The Inklings would be forced to comply with demands from the octarians, which will anger the inklings and lead to another war and so on. It was just a rinse and repeat.

This was something that the two humans wanted to stop from happening. They were all that was remained of a race that had died long ago, their knowledge of the mistakes would improve the relationship.

Agent 3 kinda regretted her decision to bring both her and Mark into this position. They still had a common goal, to find Godzilla and try to work out a plan. A plan that made Godzilla that boundary between the mistakes of the past and future.

"I am sorry..."

"Don't be, I did a few things back in the past and I am not proud of them."

Three and Mark turned to inside the room where everyone would sign up for a shift. A inkling employer was at the counter inside, staring down at the book her was reading. It took Four to pound the counter to get the attention of the inkling. He looked at the now five that were in front of him.

"Umm... Can I help you?"

Four showed her fake employee Identification Card to the employer. of course she wasn't gonna show her real one. Otherwise, their cover would be broken and trouble would have started.

"We wanna sign up for a shift.. we discovered that there are Salmons at several locations from where they would usually come out... We need a boat that is capable of traveling across the ocean." Four boasted to the employer. "Oh! Uhh... Just one moment... let me see if there is a boat available." The inkling looked at Four for a few seconds before typing on the computer. He didn't question the motives of the group which was odd. It could have been because he was a new guy or was lazy to verify their information.

"I'll let you get on a shift that is just about to start and get the largest boat I have here."

"Well, isn't that fantastic!"

"You better hurry! It leaves in five minutes."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah! No problem..." The employer kicked his legs on the counter and went back to reading his book. The three agents and the two humans hurried out the door that took them to the docks. There they got on the boat, getting on just in time.

"Well, that was easier then I thought it was gonna be."

"I thought so as well."

The boat began to slowly unlock and make it's way to open water, getting prepared for the upcoming Salmon Horde. Inklings dressed in sailor suits were walking about, pulling on ropes, making sure the nets were tight for the eggs that were going to be collected.

While so, the two humans along with eight made their way to the bridge where they would convince the inkling at the wheel to follow where to go. Four and Three were the only ones on deck as they stood watching as the city behind them fade away.

"Four? Who's boat did you plan on stealing if we failed?"

"Oh! Some guy named Berry..."

Four stopped short of the last name as, Three's mint eyes looked straight into Four's for a few seconds. Nothing was said as Three walked away without incident. Three too had also known who Four was going to steal from. Thank Cod, her friend Madeline had stepped down and passed the title of being Agent Three. Otherwise, it wouldn't have been pretty for Four.

Faintly, Three could overhear Mark as he talked to the inkling at the helm about their plan.

"Where do you want to look first?" The inkling asked.

"We could search the charted islands we labeled on this map."

Mark pointed the map, two places where Godzilla could have gone. The two likely places would be Infant Infant and Skull Island, the safe heavens for some monsters. "Since this island is closer so why don't we search there first." Night had set it's course slowly as they continued steaming slowly south. By this time, everyone was already asleep, except for Three. She was the last one up, looking at the stars as they dotted the dark sky.

She wondered what awaited them tomorrow or a few days from now. Could it be a sudden monster attack or a peaceful path to an understanding. She continued watching for a few more minutes before stepping under the deck and into her assigned room. Unknowingly to her, as the boat exited into deeper water. A strange looking submarine slowly began to go active, silently following the boat, catching up and suctioning itself under the hull. With the three agents and the two humans were already asleep, no one could have felt the boat drop a few inches into the water.

The only indication that anything was wrong was the slight decrease in speed. The last one who failed to notice was the last inkling sailor at the helm of the bridge. Being tired and out of energy, he just took it as rough waves before setting the boat on autopilot and heading off to bed. As the submarine powered down under the boat, itself was unaware that another submarine of a different organization was not far behind.

* * *

**Two submarines following our heroes? What a surprise right? ****I hope you also caught the hint of a certain splatoon youtuber I find to be entertaining. Had to put him in somehow.**

**Back to the topic of Splatoon 2, I really struggled at Octo Expansion, especially at the countless testing, battling Agent 3 on the elevator and preventing Tartar from destroying Inkopolis within three minutes.**** I felt relieved when I finally got to the ending though.**

**Anyway, Hope**** to see your reviews and as the squid sisters would say, _S__tay flesh__!_**


	7. Attack

**Welcome back to Chapter Seven Everyone! I know that you were waiting patiently for it! I know I haven't been updating the story but ****I took some time off from writing stories to try a hand at animating a Splatoon story using Garry's Mod. The story relates to the new story I had recently released**.

**However, these past two months have been a bit rough for me. First, my internet decided to go down for the past few weeks. Second problem that I been having to deal with, is tooth issues. I been having to visit the dentist for this past few weeks to get it cleared up. ****Tomorrow will hopefully be my last visit, so I can get back to normal life. ****The updates are slower then I promised, but life may interfere with how fast I may put these chapters out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Attack**

Three looked around the area of the island as it approached. It wasn't an island, it didn't look like any of it. Because all the ice had melted and caused the rise in sea level, most of the island was almost completely underwater. If it wasn't for the mountainous terrain, the humans wouldn't have been able to find it on the chart. From what Mark and Madison had detailed, it was called Infant Island.

The place and location was somewhere between what would have been Indonesia and the Philippines, similar to how the city of Inkopolis was built on the mountainous terrain of what used to have been Japan. Infant Island, apparently was the place of home to one of titians from 2019 called Mothra. A giant moth that battled with and against Godzilla throughout the years.

While Godzilla could have been the only titian alive, Mark insisted that it was possible for Mothra to reincarnate upon dying in battle, as seen on multiple occasions. There was also apparently suppose to be people living on the island as well though it wasn't likely. Mark insisted however that this place was the home of Mothra and it was possible that she was not awoken yet.

The three agents were no longer in their uniforms, just dressed in Salmon Run outfits. While it was unlikely that they were here for collecting anything from salmons, they did need the life preservers in case anything happened. As soon as the boat had come to a stop, the humans and the three agents departed and went ashore. Though most of the island was underwater, the humans and agents quickly found out that the various caves and tunnels were untouched.

After what seemed like hours, the two humans and three agents came across what seemed to be relics of a past civilization. There were paintings lined across the walls of the cave, depicting battles that had happened in the past. From the flashlights that Mark and Madison had brought along, Three found the paintings to be a little creative. The cave had began to widen, eventually opening to a large dome. They could tell due to the sunlight that was coming in from a gaping hole on the top. The hole was probably for Mothra to get in and out of this place. From the hole, the light shined down to a moderate sized temple from the look of it. From where they were, they were just able to see the top of the temple having a large circular structure.

The group headed down to the temple to investigate and as they approached, they started to hear singing. It sounded liked it was coming off to the side. While the agents couldn't understand the language that the song was sung in, they were amazed by how majestic it was. On a clearing beside the temple, the humans could see two small fairies. They were the ones that were singing the song. The group stopped a fair distance away to the two priestesses.

"Welcome! You came seeking help, is that right?" The agents couldn't understand what they were saying but the humans could thanks to the translators.

"We were wondering if Mothra can help us find Godzilla." The two fairies consolidated to one another then towards the humans. "I am sorry but Mothra cannot help you. She has gone a great journey."

"Come up to the temple so we can show you."

From seemly out of nowhere, a small moth landed beside the two fairies. This looked like to be a small fairy version of Mothra. The two fairies got on the moth and gave the hand signal to follow them. As the two humans and three agents reached the top of the temple, the stones below them began to shake. The temple beginning to rise up towards the gaping hole at the top. The agents looked down into the circular structure, finding a massive egg. The temple reached the top of the hole, which could have been the top of a mountain.

"She gave her strength laying this egg before going into battle; For thousands of years, we lay dormant... watching this egg... waiting for it to hatch and continue the cycle." The circular structure opened up a little, revealing the egg more to the agents. The three agents looked up at the egg and to the two fairies.

"Is it possible that Godzilla will try to destroy our civilization?"

"While Godzilla did destroy humanity in the past, if you can prove to him that your kind can change." The two fairies simultaneously summoned a glowing orb, directing it to the agents. "As your kind is apart of the Earth now, Mothra will be your ally."

The orb hovered a few meters from three agents. Eight, being the most curious of the three agents, reached up to tap the orb a couple of times to test if it was solid. "This has the ability to communicate in time of need, whoever breaks it will be able to communicate with Mothra or Godzilla."

"So only one person will be able to communicate. Is that right?" Before the two fairies could answer, a sudden horn like sound began to wail through the air. The horn was coming from the boat that they came on, still anchored from afar.

"Oh no..."

Recognizing what that horn meant, Three, Four and Eight quickly looked around, preparing their weapons. Seeing the agents get into battle stance made Mark and Madison also prepare themselves to what seemed to be an upcoming battle.

The agents knew what to expect as salmons began to emerge from the water around them. The salmons were made up of the usual: Chums, Cohocks, and Smallfry.

"Salmons? How did they get here? Did they follow us?" Three looked with concern as some of the salmons laughed while several Steelheads began rising from the water as well, moving towards the three agents. Before Three could coordinate a strategy on how to deal with the salmons. Four eagerly fearlessly charged forward and began blasting away at the salmons with the Clash Blaster the boat crew gave her.

"FOURRRRR!" Three wanted all of them to fire at the same time, but that has gone out the window now.

She was mad at Four, but not for long as the younger agent was successfully taking out salmons left and right, even before they could begin swing their frying pans. The agent couldn't help smiling as she and Eight joined in on the fun. One thing was common though, they all loved splatting salmons as much as octarians since they couldn't do much, being easier to deal with, that is.

Three handed Mark the orb and said. "Mark! Madison! Get back to the boat! We'll try to cover you as best as possible!" Mark and Madison followed Three's order, inflating a boat to get away from the horde, using their legs to kick and stomp on the salmons while protecting the twin fairies... if these hideous creatures were into eating small things. Mark could see agents fighting their way through the salmons. Eight twisted around, sort of in a dancing pattern as she fired the Aerospray MG that was loaned to her. The low damage that the Aerosprey had made her take caution however since there were a lot of Salmons come for her.

Three had the same success with the Zap 85 that she had. Despite quick reflexes and accuracy was her best bet, the weapon alone wasn't going to be enough to deal with the horde. As it was a waste to use ink on the smallfry, she worked out how she could deal a blow to the enemy while conserving ink at the same time.

She grabbed a smallfry that was the closest to her and gained some distance from the other smallfry to avoid being surrounded. As the smallfry screamed at the horror of bring grabbed, she gave it a grim smile. She aimed and threw it full speed at a clum's frying pan, it still screaming the whole way, smashing into the steel and turning it into mush. The energy transferred into the frying pan, making a loud bang as it flew backwards, out of the fins of it's own user. The pan went splat into several Salmons, taking them out like bowling pins.

"Agent Three Scores!"

Smallfry stopped in their tracks, keeping their distance away from the agent, some began running for their life afraid, while others continued to come toward her. She hurriedly grabbed another smallfry, then another, throwing them at the larger salmonids. Having shown what she could do to the smallfry, she turned her attention to the rest of the horde of the overgrown fishes. As there were no more need to throw anymore smallfry, she could her own weapon now.

The agents so far had splatted close to twenty one salmons within the thirty seconds since the first appearance. After a minute or so, the horn on the boat began to go off again, making the agents turn their attention to the water. Steel eels and Snatchers began to rise from the water and towards the egg. The countless Snatchers, probably close to a hundred were swarming around the giant egg. The agents and two humans caught on what the snatchers were trying to do.

"They think that Egg is one of theirs! Splat them!"

The Salmons were trying to steal the egg, and if they ended up being crushed trying to; The egg would start rolling from it's stand and into the water where that would mean the end of Mothra. Three went for the egg and began to eliminate the threat. She went into her squid form and jumped through the snapping jaws of a steel eel then proceeded to jump through the body of another, though a gap between the inkjets.

Eight and Four distracted the steel eels, luring them away from Three to the other side of the island. Without anything to interrupt her, Three picked off the Snatchers just as they were about to synchronize picking up the egg. Thankfully for her, the crew on the boat wanted to help and had launched a rocket containing an inkrail. The rocket landed in front of Three, deploying a large circular path that went two times around the egg and ended back where she was at. She got onto the inkrail, balancing herself as the ink rail carried her to the Snatchers.

None of them were paying any attention to her... as expected.

With careful timing, she took shots at the Snatchers as the rail directed her around the egg. She managed to take out a dozen snatchers before her ink was depleted. She thought she might have been able to take a couple of more down but it was what it was. Once her ink was refiled, she went back on the attack. As the inkrail took her around the egg again, she took another few shots at the snatchers and managed to take down a dozen again before the inkrail turned away and ended.

Despite losing close to twenty six of their own, the snatchers were able to easily replace the ones that went down. Three jumped to begin the ride again, stocking up on ink again as she needed to buy time for Four and Eight to come help once they were finished with the steel eels.

Meanwhile with Eight and Four, they had managed to led four steel eels away and towards the middle of two pillars. Eight went left to right while Four went right to left, crossing paths and tangling the steel eels that were following them. They both got to higher ground on each end and attacked at the same time. The salmonids piloting the steel eels in the rear couldn't do much as the agents came around and fired their weapons.

"Booyah! Nice Teamwork Eight!" The steel eels exploded once their pilots were taken out, creating a nice display of fireworks.

"Than-AHH!" Before Eight could finish, Four quickly charged forward, using her body to push Eight over as she was nearly about to be eaten by a Maw that appeared below. Four pulled Eight up with her free hand, pointing to Three.

"She needs help!"

The two agents ignored the salmons and made a break for the egg. Three was lagging behind at stopping the snatchers. "She can't take them all. Use your special, Eight."

Eight grabbed one of the packs that were wrapped on her cap and cracked it open. She was expecting the Bomb Rush special but became equipped with a Sting Ray special. Eight was horrified as this wasn't the weapon that she wanted. She didn't have time to hesitate as the combined strength of the snatchers was able to bring the egg up in the air.

The octoling became worried now, concerned about the egg and what was contained in it. The sting ray was devastating, for her at least. She wasn't sure if a giant monster could take that kind of punishment, especially if it was in the larva stage. She gulped and fired up the sting ray, aiming the gigantic beam at the snatchers. The special only lasted for seven seconds, but she only had to aim. All the snatchers below one side of the egg were vaporized as the beam hit them.

The egg quickly became unbalanced and fell to one side. As the unbalanced side hit the ground, the snatchers that were already struggling to hold the egg up were crushed by the weight. Thankfully, the egg settled back on it's stand with little to no damage.

Three was able to calm down a little now, having to not face overwhelming odds. It was a risky move but an act of quick thinking by Eight. With the snatchers defeated, the agents noticed that the salmons had began to change their behavior by growling and banging their pans together loudly. The salmons began to change at the agents and the egg.

The three agents countered by using their specials, to help even the odds. Four used both of her bomb rush specials while Eight used her other sting ray. Three had the splashdown special, meaning she could take out a large group if she was surrounded.

Unfortunately for the agents since the salmons were coming from everywhere. Four was the first to go down, quickly being overwhelmed as her clash blaster couldn't keep up with the salmons. She screamed as she was splatted from being hit by multiple frying pans. Since there wasn't a respawn point nearby, the only thing that saved her was the lifebuoy she had on her back.

"Help me!" Four made her buoy bounce up and down to get the attention of her fellow agents.

"Four!"

Three reacted quickly, pulling Eight back to protect the octoling from being overwhelmed as well. Three pushed forward with Eight in tow to where they could see Four's buoy; Right in the middle of the salmons that splatted her. Three used her splashdown, taking out the salmons to clear the way for Eight to revive Four.

"You okay, Four?"

"Booyah! Thanks Eight!"

The three agents regrouped and rushed to the egg to defend it. The salmons began to swing their frying pans at the shell of the egg as hard as they could with the intent on harm. The boat horn sounded again as Several Stingers and Drizzlers now appeared and began to target the egg, intending to destroy it and fry whatever was inside. If they couldn't take the egg for themselves, they might as well destroy it so the inklings couldn't take it.

The agents quickly fought through and eliminated the primary threats, only to find out that more were appearing from the water. It was a repeating process of having to splat wave after wave. By now, the agent had to use just about anything to keep the salmons away from the egg, even if it meant picking up the chum's frying pans and bashing their heads in once their ink ran out. This however, didn't deter the overgrown fish as they kept coming with more numbers.

The three agents tried everything they could to keep the Salmons away but there were just too many for the three to deal with. The stingers that were still active were firing at the egg. Pretty soon, the agents had became tired from running back and forth around the egg. Their hands were numb from having to squeeze the trigger of their weapons. The three were resting, holding onto each other's shoulders for support. "What are we going to do, Three?" The agent's answers came when a erupting jet of water began to shoot up in the air, forcing the three agents to look. The three agents could see three spines slowly rising from the water, coming towards them. Water began displace from a rising head followed by a loud roar. It was Godzilla!

The three agents started to cheer on the monster as he began to step from the water and towards the egg.

Most of the salmons scattered upon seeing the giant monster, evacuating into the water. The stingers turned their attention to the giant monster, clearly showing fear as they began to fire their green beams at the monster desperately. To Godzilla, the pain he was feeling was nothing short of mosquito bites.

_"Begone!"_

Godzilla began to power up his atomic breath and began to obliterate everything in sight. The salmonids that were foolish enough to stay to try to fight the giant were sent away into the afterlife. Three dropped her to her knees from exhaustion, dropping what was in her hands, followed by Four and Eight. They had done it! They were able to pull through.

Mark and Madison watched from afar on the boat with satisfaction. There he was in plain view! Madison was checking the details from the Monarch lab. The results of Godzilla's height, weight, and physical appearance came back different. The previous data when he was last seen was compared to now: More taller, longer, and more bulky. He was definitely bigger now.

As if Godzilla showing up wasn't enough for the agents and the humans, there was simultaneously a loud cracking sound coming from the giant egg; followed by a loud shriek. The egg broke open to let the creature that was inside roll out. The creature wasn't anything pretty based on it's looks but that didn't matter much. Madison remembered of her time in that lab with her mother when she first encountered Mothra back in 2019. It looked exactly like what she saw back in the lab. The features of two blue eyes, stubby legs, and shell like body told the humans that it was indeed Mothra.

The last of the salmons entered the water, leaving only the two monsters and the three agents on the surface. While it was indeed safe to return to the island, there was the fact that two monsters that were capable to causing destruction if angered. The two humans made their way back on the island, releasing the two fairies. The two fairies got onto the fairy mothra and and flew towards the giant larva. Once they were close enough, they began speaking in a language that seemly only Mothra could understand. The twins carefully explained to Mothra about Godzilla and how the world had changed from the departure of the humans. Mothra faced Godzilla and responded with a calm shriek. She understood that humanity was all but replaced by a new generation of lifeforms.

Godzilla calmly decided to roar back. He went through explaining about what had happened after that battle in 2019, why he drove humanity off the planet, and how only he remained on Earth after all the other titans had passed. She understood that they were the only two monaters remaining on the earth. Their duty was to protect Earth... and everything living on it.

The two twin fairies came down to the two humans and three agents, turning back into their human forms.

"Mothra and Godzilla has agreed to travel back with you back to your city."

The two humans looked at the three agents for their opinions, recieving nods from them.

"Well, how about you?" Three asked.

The two fairies looked directly at the older agent with smiles. "The time has come for us to move on... our own life force is about to come to an end." Three, Four, and Eight put two and two together and understood. Thousands of years have passed for them. The two fairies then looked at the two humans. "As long as Mothra is here, she will continue to protect Earth."

The two fairies looked around as sparkles began to start to surround the two of them. The sparkles began to surround the fairy mothra as well. "We have to go now... As we said, In that orb is the ability to communicate with both Mothra and Godzilla. Whomever decides to break it will be able to speak to them..." The twins waved as they began to fade out of existence.

The agents looked at where the fairies were and looked at the humans. "So, what do we do now?" Asked Eight. The agents looked on as both the monsters began to head in a direction. Based on the direction, the agents could guess that the monsters were heading to Inkopolis. "I think we can head back to Inkopolis now." Three was sure that they could talk to Godzilla over at Inkopolis, just away from the city since everyone wouldn't take it lightly about the monster showing up. The agents and humans nodded in agreement before making their way back to the boat.

Under the water, the last of the salmons had swam into a hatch on top of the submarine that had suctioned itself onto the boat. Once all the salmons were onboard, the submarine began to start it's engines. The salmon submarine unsuctioned and began making a hastily retreat to Inkopolis. The salmon submarine was going full speed which made it's propellers generate alot of bubbles. The bubbles popped on contact with the shallow water and made alot of sound.

The sound was easily able to be picked up by the sonar of the other submarine from earlier. It began to follow closely behind, like a hunter killer. On the side of the submarine was an octarian flag. The octarian submarine wasted no time launching two torpedos at the other submarine that was ahead. The salmons were unable to hear the launch of the torpedos due to it being at the direction where the back of the sub was. For the octarian submarine, there was no attempts to evade the torpedos.

The two torpedos striked home on contact with the back of the salmon submarine. The explosions taking out the engines and the flooding the ballast tanks. The salmon submarine began to sink to the bottom, it's surviving crew doomed to their fate. The octarian submarine silently passed above transmitting a signal. It's mission of scouting the activities of the agents completed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, an end to the chapter!** **Yeah! I decided to bring Mothra back alive. ****Yes, I kept in mind about Mothra and how she is reborn upon death. I didn't want to come to reveal her until the time**** was right. Also, ****If your wondering what the song the two priestesses were singing, it's called '****Sacred Springs' which appeared in the several movies that were produced by Toho studios.**


End file.
